T'hy'la
by Dee Kayne
Summary: The final sequel to It Is You I Have Loved and A Happy Ending. Jim and Spock have that long needed discussion and finall act upon their Bond.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek (2009); if I did I wouldn't be a poor student. I'm merely borrowing the characters to mess with. Especially Kirk and Spock.

Author's Note: Well, I am just astounded… I really glad that you all enjoyed _It Is You I have Loved _and _A Happy Ending_. And since you've asked so nicely… here's a third for you to enjoy.

* * *

T'hy'la

He had been released to rest in his quarters and Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer, would know if he didn't rest. '_Bones can really be creepy at times_' James T. Kirk thought, as he sat on his couch sideways. He was hoping that Commander Spock, his First officer, would come by for that much needed discussion. Two months ago, Jim, as he was affectionately called, had a near fatal encounter with some living metal; as a result, Spock had told him that he loved him and called him _T'hy'la_. And while the Vulcan word had many connotations to it, it was used to address a Vulcan bondmate (in whatever capacity). Jim wanted to know why Spock, having called him _T'hy'la_, had not acted upon his declaration; Jim had spent some time trying to get Spock to react but the half-Vulcan never did. It had driven Jim crazy; crazy enough that he actual confessed to McCoy about it. Though, that had been pretty funny, now that Jim thought about it.

The door chimed pulled Jim from his thoughts, causing him to look up at the door. "Enter!" he called, turning his attention back to the viewport. The door gave a quiet swoosh as it opened.

"You wished to speak, _T'hy'la_?" came the quiet voice of Spock. Jim's head snapped over to look at the half-Vulcan; he stood there dressed in his blue uniform.

"Yes, yes I did" Jim said, gesturing for Spock to sit down. The Commander took

the chair closest to the couch and looked at his _T'hy'la_; the blonde looked a little pale but compared to two months ago, he didn't look that pale. "Spock, you told me two months ago that I was your _T'hy'la_… why didn't you…?"

"Act upon it?" Spock inquired. Jim nodded; Spock looked away for a moment before getting up and moving to the couch. Jim yelped and clutched at Spock's neck as the half-Vulcan demonstrated his strength; Spock sat down on the couch, holding Jim tightly against his chest. "I do not believe any statement I make may satisfy you, Jim". Blue eyes looked up into dark eyes.

"Try me" Jim said.

Spock looked at him, and in a very human gesture, sighed. "I was frightened" Spock said, simply; Jim looked at him flabbergasted. "As a Vulcan, emotions are deeply buried but when you were injured, all those emotions came to the fore" Spock explained, "I managed to command the _Enterprise_, however, I was deeply distrubed by my loss of control over my emotions… I meditated quite frequently over the course of your two month convalesce".

"And by my return?" Jim asked, changing position so that he was now seated in Spock's lap, facing him. His arms wrapped around the half-Vulcan's shoulders.

"I struggled to maintain my control over my emotions" Spock answered, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist. "Your return, while quite welcome, tested the limits of my control". Jim looked up confused; Spock looked down at him. Amusement danced in those dark orbs. "_T'hy'la_, do you not know how intoxicating your presence is?"

Jim couldn't help it, he turned scarlet. Never before had anyone ever said that to him; Spock reached up with one hand and caressed Jim's face. "You like sunshine, all warm and pleasant" Spock explained, "your presence was like a gentle balm that soothed the ache in my soul". He leaned forward, pressing a tender kiss to Jim's lips before pulling away; "your smell draws me to you, a mix of the Terran flower, the Vanilla Orchid and the Terran spice, Cinnamon". At that moment, Spock nuzzled Jim's neck, breathing in deep his _T'hy'la_'s addictive smell; Jim fought down his blush and combed his fingers through Spock's silken hair. Spock pulled back; "it took quite sometime before I gained enough control that I could venture near you without the fear that I might somehow accidently hurt you".

"Spock, you could never possibly hurt me" Jim said, resting his forehead against Spock's and closing his eyes. Spock did likewise; they savoured the presence of the other for a moment before pulling away. "_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_" Jim said, softly.

Spock's eyes widened as Jim uttered the declaration of love between bondmates; a declaration that Spock yearned to say but didn't in fear of frightening his _T'hy'la_. He leaned up, kissing Jim before retracting. "_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular_" Spock echoed, earning Jim's smile. He slid his hand up Jim's neck and cupped the back of the neck, toying with blonde strands. Spock tugged Jim's head down and pressed a kiss to his lips; Jim kissed back, entwining his arms around Spock's neck. Spock's hand trailed from where it was cupping the back of Jim's head to Jim's hip; together Spock's hands moved to cup Jim's firm ass as Spock stood up. Startled Jim pulled back and looked at Spock; the half-Vulcan looked up at Jim. "I have verified your health with Dr. McCoy and he assures me that you are in good health" Spock said.

"Okay, but what for?" Jim asked.

Spock just got this devilish look on his face.

* * *

Fingers danced across bare skin, while lips nipped and kissed. Spock worshiped Jim's body as he moved lower and lower; the blonde Captain's chest was heaving as Spock dipped his tongue into his belly button. Jim's eyes screwed shut and he bit his knuckle as he felt Spock engulf him; he bucked at the sensation of being penetrated, biting into his knuckle harder. Spock pulled back.

"Let me hear you, _T'hy'la_" Spock whispered, before engulfing Jim again; this time Jim cried out. His hand grasping for something to hold; it gripped the bed's headboard. His other hand was entangled in Spock's hair. A shudder ran through Jim as he felt himself being stretched but did not come; Spock refused to let him come. Spock pulled back and crouched between Jim's legs; dazed blue eyes gazed up in to lust-filled dark eyes. Carefully, Spock slid himself into Jim's body; Jim gasped and arched his back. Spock lifted Jim up so that he was sitting in his laps.

Their bodies joined in the age old dance; Jim wrapped his arms around Spock's neck, kissing him deeping as Spock thrusted in. Spock's hands loving caressed Jim's sides and hips, helping him to move; Jim pulled back, gasping. His head thrown back as Spock nipped and kissed along his exposed throat; sucking hard at one particular spot.

"Spock… oh… I…" Jim babbled, his time coming.

"Come, _T'hy'la_" Spock said, as Jim reached his completion with a throated moan; a few more thrusts, and Spock and emptied himself in Jim. Spock turned them sideways, allowing Jim to spoon against his front. Jim breathed deeply, a hand splayed on Spock's bare chest; he looked up at the half-Vulcan. A soft smile appeared on his face.

"_T'hy'la_" Jim said, softly, tracing the features of Spock's face. The half-Vulcan turned his head, pressing a kiss to Jim's palm.

"_T'hy'la_" Spock agreed.

Jim rested his head on Spock's shoulder. "Bones is going to go ape-shit when he realizes that you're… _molesting_… me" Jim joked.

"But you enjoyed it" Spock pointed, "thus it is not molestation".

Jim laughed and nodded; "well, I don't care if it is or if it isn't" Jim said, "you can keep on doing it".

"Indeed" Spock said, looking down. Jim looked up just in time to see a smile spread across Spock's face; a smile echoed across Jim's.

Together, they had finally found the place and the person that was home to them.

END

* * *

That's it… this trio is laid to rest. No more! Sorry about the really crappy sex scene (can't really write that all that well). Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review.


End file.
